sweet drabbles
by XxMagi-chanxX
Summary: Comme l'indique le titre, je posterais ici des drabbles. Dites-moi quels couples vous voudriez voir apparaître :) Plus de 16 000 vues ? Woaw !
1. Bonne ou mauvaise surprise ?

Un cadeau. Pour elle. De lui.

C'est louche. Pas logique. Bizarre. Limite effrayant.

La blonde ne savait pas quoi pensé. Ni quoi faire d'ailleurs. Elle avait une petite boite noir dans les mains. Le genre de boite dans laquelle on peut mettre un bijoux, vous voyez ?

La mage céleste regardait l'objet qu'elle tenait avec curiosité. Elle le porta à hauteur de ses yeux et le secoua légèrement. Aucun bruit. Le bijoux devait être bien fixé.

N'y tenant plus, elle l'ouvrit.

.

.

PAN

.

.

Des confettis.

Un rire moqueur.

Natsu ne perdait rien pour attendre.

.

.

* * *

Alors ? Voilà pour mon premier drabble.

Dites-moi si vous voudriez voir apparaître des couples en particulier ;)

Bisoouuus


	2. De retour à la maison

Rentrer chez sois après un long et dur travail. Qui y a t-il de mieux ?

La mage laissa sa valise à l'entrer de l'appartement quelle partageait avec deux des membres de sa guilde. Les deux seuls autres d'ailleurs. Meldy laissa ses vêtements glisser le long de son corps et se glissa sous l'eau chaude de sa douche.

Jellal avait bien fait d'insister pour qu'ils prennent un logement. Même si tout les trois étaient souvent sur la route, ils trouvaient toujours le temps de passer deux-trois jours ici.

La rose pris la bouteille de shampoing, garda ses yeux clos, et versa un peu du contenu de la bouteille dans le creux de sa main. Elle était exténuée ! Meldy se frictionna les cheveux avec ce qu'elle pensait être son shampoing, étrangement doux et cotonneux Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses mains normalement pleine de mousse qui étaient, pour le coup, pleine de ... chantilly.

«_Ultear ll!_»

* * *

Alors ?

SPPS !

Celui-ci est un peu plus long et dépasse les 100 mots mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus court.

Je ne suis pas encore bien habituer au site donc ma mise en page n'est pas forcément génial. Mais j'essaye de comprendre ;)

Vous préférez que j'écrive _Jellal_ ou_ Gerald_ ?

Bisous, Magi-chan.


	3. Sous-entendus

Hey hey hey !

Guest : Voilà le couple que tu m'as demander ;) J'espère que ça va te plaire.  
Lanfear : Merci beaucoup. Heu ... ouais. Et puis Ultear fait des gâteaux avec son savon aussi, tu savais pas ? xD  
Izumo : Ce couple est pour bientôt. J'ai déjà écrit le drabble tellement ça m'a plus ton idée de couple !

* * *

« - Tu pourrais au moins l'envisager !  
- Non.  
- Mais imagine : Tu pourrais lui apprendre pleins de choses !  
- Non.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il aura une bouille d'ange !  
- Non.  
- Il serait en TOTAL admiration devant toi !  
- Continue.  
- Et pour l'avoir, il faudra rester au lit ...  
- La blondie, tu m'intéresses. »

Le ton que la blonde avait utilisé était tellement chargé de sous-entendus que même le pire des idiots aurait compris. Ce n'était gagné pour faire envisager à Sting l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Mais elle avait tout son temps. C'est pas comme si elle en voulait un maintenant ! En attendant, elle allait passer une très bonne nuit !

* * *

Alors alors ?  
Ca vous as plus ?  
Personnellement, ce n'est pas mon préféré.  
Reviews ?  
Bye Bye, Magi ~


	4. Pas si courageux

Hey hey heeeeeeeeeeey !

Comment ça va mais petit pandas ?

Lanfear : Qu'il soit constructif ou pas, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) Comme ça je sais que ça t'as plus. Sinon, t'es aussi une fan du StingLu ? *.*  
clo : Je vais voir ce que je peut faire ;) Mais pour le FriedxLuxus, c'est pas sur. J'ai jamais écrit de Yaoï

* * *

« - Ul ?

Seul un grognement répondit à l'appel.

- On peut dormir avec toi ?

C'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux blanc comme neige qui avait posé la question. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

- Il y a un bruit bizarre la où on dort.

Ce fut à un garçon aux cheveux corbeaux de prendre la parole.

- Venez. »

La jeune femme accompagna sa parole en soulevant la couverture, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils pouvaient venir.

On à beau être de vrais petits monstres le jour, la nuit est beaucoup plus effrayante.

* * *

Alours alours ? Un peu de SPPS sachant qu'on ne voit pas Ul et Leon partout. Oui je dit Leon, et alors ? C'est l'habitude :)

ça vous à plu ?

Je le trouve pas super drôle. J'en réécrirais un sur eux je pense.

Bisouiiiiilles, Bye Bye, Magi ~


	5. Je suis sortit de l'ombre

Hey !

Alors voici le couple que Izumo m'avais demandé. Je n'ai jamais écris sur ce couple, c'est la première fois.

Clo : Il y en aura du Gerza ...

Lanfear : Mignon n'est peut être pas le bon mot pour décrire le StingLu xD

* * *

« - Quand je t'ai rencontré, lors du tournois magique, jamais je n'avais imaginer que cela puisse arriver un jour. La première fois que je t'ai vu, je ne t'ai pas porté beaucoup d'attention. Mais le si peu de temps que je t'ai regardé, tu m'as émerveillé. Comme si je sortait de l'ombre, là ou j'ai tant vécu. Et puis j'ai appris à te connaître. Maintenant, je ne me vois plus vivre sont ton sourire, ton parfum, ta joie de vivre. Je … aligner autant de mots relève presque de l'exploit pour moi. Meldy je … Je crois que je t'aime.

- Rogue … »

La mage rose ne finit pas sa phrase. Les gestes sont plus explicites que les mots parfois, non ? Surtout avec le dragon slayer de l'ombre.

* * *

Alors ? Encore une fois, SPPS !

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Reviews ? Bye bye, Magi.


	6. Une histoire de Kiwi

Un grognement se fit entendre dans l'infirmerie.

« - Arrête de bouger.

- Mais ça pique ton truc !

- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te soigner ?

Second grognement.

- Et puis arrête de râler !

- Tu fais aussi la tête je te signal, crevette.

- Sauf que moi, j'ai une bonne raison. »

Soigner un dragon slayer peut être fatigant. Qui plus est quand ce dragon se nomme Gajeel et que l'on s'appelle Levy. Et plus encore quand on sais le pourquoi du comment : Un kiwi.

Le grand Gajeel c'était pris un kiwi en pleine face.

_Note pour plus tard : Ne JAMAIS déranger Lily pendant qu'il mange –sauf si suicidaire-_

* * *

_Hey !_

_Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ce drabble ?_

_Je voulais en poster un pour la St Valentin mais il était pas prêt. Donc demain vous en aurez un autre. Et peut être dimanche aussi ;)_

_Izumo : Contente que ça t'ai plu. Merci _

_Reviews ? Bye Bye, Magi ~ _


	7. Joyeuse St Valentin ! Ou pas

Hey !

Loupiote : En effet, faut pas le sous estimer !

* * *

Aaaw. Enfin.

Elle attendait ça depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Leur première sortit en amoureux !

Lui, elle, ensemble. Elle était toute excité à l'idée de cette sortit. La mage était prête depuis au moins un quart d'heure et attendait assise sur son canapé. Bon, être ponctuel, c'est pas son truc. Ça elle le savait déjà. Mais il aurait tout de même pu faire un effort !

« - Lut'

- T'es en retard.

- Parce que fallait que je sois à l'heure en plus ? Ah non. Déjà que j'ai cédé pour que tu me traînes dans toute la ville, je vais pas non plus faire en sorte que ça dure longtemps. »

Elle s'était trompée. En même temps c'était prévisible. Ce n'était pas avec Sting que la mage aux clés aurait du romantisme ! Même pour la St. Valentin.

Faut pas rêver.

* * *

Un petit StingLu ( ) pour la St Valentin -en retard, sorry-  
Vous en avez pensez quoi ?  
Bisouillettes, Magi ~


	8. Tu sais coudre ?

« - Yukino ! Yukino ! »

La blanche releva la tête et arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour porter toute son attention à l'exeed qui lui faisait face.

« - Oui ?

- Fro a besoin d'aide ! Fro voudrait savoir si Yukino sait coudre ?

- Oui j'y arrive. Mais pourquoi ?

- Fro et Lector jouaient à chat et Fro s'est accroché à une branche. Regarde, il y a un gros trou ! »

Le chat grenouille lui montra son costume déchiré. C'était pour ce genre de problèmes que Frosh était bien contente que Rogue est une petite-amie.

Vous imaginez le mage de l'ombre coudre ?

* * *

Hey ! Désolé pour le retard, j'aurais du poster hier mais je suis malade comme pas permis depuis vendredi et j'avais vraiment pas envie d'écrire.  
Personnellement; je le trouve bof. Le prochain drabble sera surement un couple avec Mira.  
Bye Bye, Magi ~


	9. Malade

Un nouveau soupir ce fit entendre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant ! Déjà qu'au naturel il était pas facile, mais un Luxus malade, c'était trop à gérer pour la jeune Strauss.

« - J'ai soif.  
- On dit quoi ?  
- S'il te plaît mon amour, ma fleur des champs, mon canaris des îles, je peut avoir de l'eau ? »

Tout ça dit ironiquement bien sur. Lisanna se demandait comment elle faisait pour le supporter.

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Une chose était sûr, elle se vengerait. Oh ça oui.

Et il souffrirait.

* * *

Hey ! Je sais je vous avais dit que ce serait un couple avec Mira mais trouvé le drabble mieux avec Lisanna.  
J'ai même hésité à faire du StingLu, du Luxlu ou du MiraLuxus.  
Ce drabble ci me plait pas mal, pour une fois. Merci pour tout vos gentils commentaires  
Bye Bye, Magi ~


	10. Rock Star

Levy et Gajeel était tout deux assis dans le canapé, regardant les clips des nouvelles chansons sur le lacrima-video. Enfin … Levy était assise. Gajeel était plutôt avachis, lui.

D'un coup, Le mage se leva :

« - Je la connais cette chanson ! Elle je la connais ! »

Le dragon slayer se mit à danser et à chanter comme une rock star sur scène. Juste hilarant.

Levy se promit que la prochaine fois qu'ils se feraient une soirée télé, elle emmènerait son appareil photo.

C'est dommage de ne pas pouvoir immortaliser cet instant.

* * *

Hey !

Wouaw vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire mes drabbles et ça me trop plaisir !

Loupiote : Oh non tu n'es pas chiante ! Je ne m'étais pas relue. C'est pas la même chose avoir et être.

Bye, Magi ~


	11. Vaches de compet'

« - S'teuplait ! S'teuplait ! S'teuplaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiit !

- Non.

- Allééééééééééé !

- Natsu, j'ai dit non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie de passer ma journée avec des vaches.

- Rectification : Des vaches de compétition !

- De compétition ou pas, c'est des vaches. »

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être lourd !

Non mais qu'elle jeune femme censée voudrait passer un premier rendez-vous à un concours de bovins !?

Tout ça parce que monsieur veut voir que qui finit dans son assiette.

* * *

Hey ! Voilà le NaLi qui m'a été beaucoup demandé ! Je n'en suis pas très fière. En faites je regardais la télé et il y avait un reportage avec une vache qui s'appellait "célèbre" et j'ai pensé à ça -bref, on s'en fou- xD  
Bisouilles, Magi ~


	12. Panne d'inspiration

« – Raaaaah ! Ça m'énerve !

– Quoi ?

– J'ai plus d'inspiration !

– C'est que ça ?

– C'est vachement important ! J'ai plus que la fin à écrire mais … rien ne me plaît.

– Je vais t'en donner moi de l'inspiration. »

La blonde rit aux sous-entendus de son petit-copain-pervers mais ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre jusque dans leur chambre.

Sting peut être une très bonne source d'inspiration.

Oh ça oui !

* * *

Coucou ! Je sais que j'ai du retard et je m'en excuse.  
Mais pour me faire pardonner je vais poster demain et vendredi. Demain vous voulez du Yaoï ou un drabble sans couple ?  
Bisouilles, Magi ~


	13. Ménage - Yaoï-

« – NATSU !

– hum ?

– C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !?

– Ah ç-ça ? Héhé c'est … c'est pas moi. C'est Happy.

– Eh ! C'est pas moi !

– Si c'est toi !

– Non c'est toi !

– C'est toi !

– Non toi !

– STOP ! Que ce sois l'un ou l'autre, je m'en fous. Vous avez 10 minutes pour tout ranger. »

Et oui, il ne faux mieux pas mettre le bazar quand on habite avec Sting.  
Sting alias miss fée du logis.

* * *

Salut ! Alors voilà mon premier Yaoï. Vous le trouver comment ?  
Hier j'ai eu pleins de commentaires ! Merci. Ça m'a fait super plaisir, j'vous jure.  
Bisouiles, Magi.  
Loupiote : Désoler pas de Luxus x Fried. J'essayerais peut être.  
Vivi: Je crois pas qu'on va pouvoir se voir pendant les vacances . Dis moi dès que t'es rentré de Center Parc ;)


	14. Régime

_« Je dois résister. Ne pas y toucher. Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je résiste. C'est pour mon bien ! Et pour le bien de mon porte-monnaie. Tu passes devant sans regarder à l'intérieur. Un regard et c'est mort. Juste passer devant. Allé ! Courage ! Au bout de 3 : 1 … 2 … 3 ! »  
_

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouge courut devant la boulangerie sans s'arrêter.

HOURRA !

...

...

...

Ah, non.

Elle fit marche arrière et regarda les pâtisseries avec envie. Puis son regard tomba sur un fraisier.  
Ce si beau gâteau avec une base délicieuse, une tendre génoise, puis une fine couche de crème mousseline avec des morceaux de fraises, encore une couche de génoise, un nappage à la fraise, ensuite un peu de chantilly et enfin, la touche final : Une fraise sur le dessus du gâteau.  
Miam.  
Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle commencerait son régime, ah ça non !

* * *

Hey ! Pas de couple cette fois ci ! Juste une Erza fan de gâteau !  
biggi salvatore : Merci. Ce sont les couples sur lesquels j'aime le plus écrire donc il va y en avoir encore beaucoup !  
Bisouilles, Magi ~


	15. Délicat, t'es sur ?

« – Gajeel, Bouge !

– Non.

– Mais fais moi de la place ! T'es pas non plus obligé de t'allonger sur le canapé !

– C'est pas de ma faute si je suis grand et donc, que je prend de la place. T'as qu'à t'asseoir par terre.

– Par terre ?! Non mais je suis pas un chien ! »

Qu'est ce qu'il pensait ? Quelle allait se mettre bien sagement par terre sans broncher ? Alors là pas question !  
Levy sauta sur son petit-ami, faisant bien attention a mettre tout son poids dans ce saut.

« – T'es au courant que t'es pas lourde ? »

La bleu gonfla ses joues rosées, montrant bien qu'elle boudait. Gajeel aurait pu la laisser bouder tranquille dans son coin mais son petit doigt lui disait que s'il ne faisait rien, il devrait se faire à manger tout seul ce soir. C'est pourquoi il l'attira presque violemment contre lui, l'embrassent fougueusement.  
La délicatesse, c'était pas son truc.

* * *

Hey ! Un drabble GaLe pour aujourd'hui, ça vous plait ? Il est légèrement plus plus long que d'habitude, je sais.  
Merci pour vos commentaires  
Bisouilles, Magi ~


	16. le dur coup du sort

« – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaww ! C'est trop mignoooooooooooon !

Ah non, pas encore ! Deux heures qu'elles font ça. Attention ça va recommencer !

– Oooooooooooooooww ! C'est trop meugnooooooooooon !

Et jamais deux sans trois, non ?

– Aaaaaaaaooooooooow ! C'eeeeest trooooooooop meeeeuuugnoooon ! »

Voilà, on y est. Le film est fini !

Les deux rivaux se regardèrent, heureux comme jamais.

Après 2 heures de film à l'eau de roses, ils étaient enfin libres !

Grey raccompagna Lisanna chez elle et Natsu fit de même avec Lucy.

« – Natsu, il y a un autre film dans le même genre que celui qu'on vient de voir qui sort la semaine prochaine. J'ai promis à Mira qu'on irait le voir avec elle et Luxus. C'est pas génial ? »

Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi ?!

* * *

Hey !  
Désolé de poster avec deux jours de retard mais je n'étais pas sur de ce drabble. Enfin, temps pis.  
J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncez : Je voudrais faire une suite de drabbles (5 ou 6 , voir plus) sur me thème du cinéma. Celui-ci serait le premier.  
Par exemple il pourrait y avoir comme sujet : Film d'horreur, comique, drame, action ... Ou même des titre de film, je sais pas encore.  
Donc pour ça j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez un couple et un genre. C'est qu'un projet mais ça pourrait peut être être sympa.

Biggi salvatore : Ah ouais tient faudrait que je fasse un Gerza ! J'avais zappé. Contente que ça t'es plus :)

Bisouilles, Magi ~


	17. Séance photo

« – Cooooooooooooooooooool ! Lucy, colle toi un peu plus à lui ! Je veux ressentir le lien qui vous unis ! Oh, cool cool cooooool ! Regarde, ton partenaire à très bien compris comment il fallait faire. Loki, c'est super tes mains sur sa taille mais serre la un peu plus. »

Lucy avait depuis bien longtemps cessé de rechigner et se laissait faire.  
Avec un peu -beaucoup- de résistance au début, elle se prenait à présent au jeu.  
Et puis ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on avait un numéro entier du _Weekly Sorcerer _sur sois-même et ses esprits !  
Beaucoup l'avait trouvé très jolie lors des Grands Jeux Magiques.  
Et puis prendre des photos avec Loki n'était pas non plus déplaisant.  
Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

« – COOOOOOL COOOOOOOL ! Une petite dernière ! Embrassez-vous ! »

Lucy n'était pas sur d'avoir bien compris.  
Mais quand deux lèvres se posèrent en douceur sur les siennes, elle comprit que si, elle avait très bien entendu.  
Seul un _''Cooooooooooool'' résonna dans tête avant qu'elle ne se laisse emporter par le baiser de son esprit._

* * *

Hey ! Bon cette fois au lieu d'avoir deux jours de retard j'en ai ... Je sais même plus. Désolé . C'est juste que c'est ma dernière semaine de vacances et j'essaye de ne pas la passer derrière un écran.  
Sinon, vous en pensez que de mon LoLu ?  
Vous savez pour mon projet de drabbles cinéma ? Eh bah en faites je pense que je ne vais pas en faire une suite. Sinon je me focalise là-dessus et laisse passer pleins de super sujets.  
En parlant de sujets, vous voudriez voir quoi la prochaine fois ? Pas forcément en couple (ça, j'ai un liste assez grande). J'ai plusieurs idée que je vous posterais autre part parce que là mon commentaire sera aussi long que mon drabble.  
Une dernière question : Qui a vue le film "20 ans d'écart" ?

Bisous, Magi ~


	18. La patience, c'est pas ton truc !

« – T'as fini ?

– non.

– Et maintenant ?

– Non.

– Et là ?

– Non.

– Bientôt ?

– Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Qu'on parte. Alors, t'as fini ?

– Hum, attend, laisse moi réfléchir … Non. »

Ça devait faire deux heures que Gajeel attendait sa copine à la bibliothèque. Il avait déjà lu tout les ''livres avec beaucoup d'images'' communément appelé albums pour enfants. Attendre était un véritable supplice pour lui.  
Tellement d'ailleurs qu'il n'attendit pas que la mage des mots finisse sont bouquin et la porta à la manière Gajeel : Comme un sac à patate.  
Une seule chose à dire : Bonne chance Levy !

* * *

Je sais ce que vous vous dites : Une revenante !  
Sérieusement, je m'excuse pour mon retard -encore- mais j'ai une bonne raison. Si si, j'vous jure !  
De 1, ma rentré était Lundi.  
De 2, je suis en train d'écrire un O.S StingLu. Et en plus j'en suis vachement fière ! J'ai écrit 5 page open office ! Autant vous dire que je n'ai jamais tenu un écrit aussi longtemps. Et en plus j'ai envi de le continuer. Une première.  
De 3, y a pas de 3 en faites.

Bon, je sais pas si j'ai répondu à vos commentaires sur le drabble précédent mais en tout cas je les ai lu et ils m'ont fait très plaisir. Tous. Excusez-moi mais pour cette fois je ne répondrais pas. Vous inquiété pas, je me rattraperais sur ce drabble-ci. Merci à ceux qui commente :) D'ailleurs, je pense leur envoyer une ou deux pages de mon O.S pour les remercier (et surtout pour avoir votre avis, j'avoue). Désoler à ceux qui commente toujours mais n'ont pas de compte, je pourrais vous l'envoyer seulement si vous me donner une adresse e-mail. Vous inquiéter pas, je suis pas une psychopathe. Et je peux supprimer votre commentaire après ;)

Sur ce, gros bisous, Magi ~


	19. Je veux des fraises !

« - Je veux des fraises !

- On en a plus.

- Bah va en acheter !

- A onze heures du soir ?

- Oui !

- Et où veux-tu que j'en trouve au juste ?

- J'en sais rien ! Débrouille toi, je **veux** mes fraises. »

Les femmes enceintes peuvent être vraiment chiantes ! Demandez à Luxus, il en fait en ce moment l'expérience avec Mira.

* * *

Hey !  
Un tout petit Luxus/Mira qui m'est venu comme ça :)  
J'espère qu'il vous as plus.

Loupiote : xD ouais ça doit être comique !  
biggi salvatore : Merci :) J'espère que celui-ci t'auras plus.

Bisous et bonne rentré à ceux qui reprennent demain, Magi ~


	20. Match de foot

« - Ça vous dit un match de foot ?

- Oh ouais !

- Filles/Garçons ?

- Ça marche ! »

Tous commencèrent leur match. Au bout de 15 minutes, déjà 1-5 pour les garçons. Ils taquinaient les filles sur leur façon de jouer tandis que les celles-ci ne se démontaient pas et essayent de remonter le score. Après une passe de Cana à Lucy, qui en refit une a Jubia, qui trébucha par ce qu'elle regardait Grey, ce qui envoya le ballon à Erza, qui s'arrêta pour manger un fraisier, Levy prit le ballon et couru le plus vite qu'elle pouvait mais se fit arrêter pas gajeel. Heureuesement le ballon roula jusqu'à Wendy qui … marqua.  
Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les filles.  
Même si elle sont petites.

* * *

Hey !  
Bon, je vais beaucoup mois poster et je m'en excuse. Déjà parce que ce Week-End je ne suis pas là et puis pour d'autres raisons personnelles.  
Je l'ai écrit vite fait et je pense que ça ce voit.  
Le prochain sera un Crack-Pairing assé ... particulier.  
Gris bisous, Magi ~


	21. Prouve le !

« – Ah non ! Jubia fera tout pour que Lucy ne soit pas de nouveau sa rivale d'amour !

– Mais Jubia, je te le laisse !

– Lucy dit ça pour que Jubia baisse sa garde.

– Mais non !

– Alors prouve à Jubia que tu ne t'intéresse pas au même garçon qu'elle.

– M-mais ...

– Ah HA ! Donc Lucy aussi est amoureuse de lui !

– NON ! Tient, regarde. »

Lucy se dirigea rapidement vers le mage brun. Elle se planta devant lui et commença à se rendre compte de ses faits et gestes. Ainsi que de leurs conséquences futures probablement désastreuses. Ce qui lui valut une belle couleur rouge sur la totalité de son visage. Le mage de l'ombre releva la tête et la regarda, sans aucune expression apparente sur son visage - pour changer. Elle détourna le regard de façon à ne pas croiser le sien et tomba sur des yeux de merlan fris. Ceux de Jubia. La mage d'eau avait du comprendre par **qui** elle était secrètement et éperdument attirée. Non, pas amoureuse. Pas encore. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps ni les moyens de le devenir. Biens vite, le regard de Jubia changea. Maintenant c'était plutôt de l'encouragement que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Lucy inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et se retourna de nouveau vers Rogue. Sa couleur n'avait pas changé. Puis, elle fit une chose dont elle et à peu près tout les mages présents dans la guilde à ce moment se souviendraient : Elle fondit sur les lèvres du brun ténébreux.

Maintenant, Jubia pouvait être sur qu'elle serait la fangirl n°1 de Natsu. Mais, attendez … non ! Il lui en restait un dernière à éliminer : _Lisanna._

Jamais elle ne s'arrêtait.

* * *

Hey ! Encore désolé de mon retard .  
Mais ce drabble-ci est un plus long. Je suis pardonné ? En plus j'ai déjà une petite idée de mon prochain drabble. Une toute petite hein.  
En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas autant apprécier un de mes drabble. Vous l'avez trouvé comment vous ?  
J'ai pris un pause pour ce qui est de mon O.S. Je n'est fait que 7 pages Open office. Le pire c'est que j'ai l'inspiration mais je passe mon temps à lire plutôt qu'à écrire. Oops.  
Bisouilles mes pandas chéris, Magi ~

PS : Hier j'ai eu deux notes. Je pensais avoir trop raté c'est test et ... non. J'ai eu 16 en Français et, le mieux et le plus incroyable pour la fin : 20 en physiques. Comment j'ai fait ? J'en sais rien. Je pense sérieusement à encadrer ce 20.


	22. Jacques à dit embrassez-vous !

Il ne restaient plus qu'eux.

« – Jacques à dit, faites le tour de la guilde, à cloche pied, en tournant sur vous même, tout en tirant la langue, avec une main sur la tête et l'autre bras vous le tendez vers le haut.

Difficile de faire pire.  
Tout les mages présent à la guilde avaient été réquisitionné par Mira qui s'ennuyait et avait voulu faire un _Jacques à dit.  
_Jubia et Grey étaient les deux restant du jeu de la torture.  
Et là ils se retrouvaient à faire le tour de la guilde comme Mira l'avait dit.  
Vraiment difficile de faire pire.

« – Super ! Et maintenant Jacques à dit, embrassez-vous ! »

Et là, sans fut trop pour la pauvre Jubia qui, après s'être fait un film, s'évanouit dans les bras de son .  
Dommage pour elle.  
Sur ce, le mage de glace fut élu grand gagnant du jeu de la torture pour cause de « refus de participation de l'autre joueuse.'

* * *

Hey !  
J'ai pas autant de retard que les autres fois, si ? Bon, en tout cas, le prochain est déjà écrit :) Et si tout vas bien, il sera posté mercredi !

Loupiote : Aïe ma pauvre. Contente que ça t'ai un minimum détendue :)

Bisouilles tout le monde, Magi ~


	23. Je crois que j'ai enfin compris

« – Je crois que c'est ça l'amour. »

Je jeune dragon venait de prononcer cette phrase, tête baissé, les joues rougies.  
Trop mignon.  
Il avait enfin compris.

Ce sentiment qui vous ronge de l'intérieur.  
Celui qui peut faire du bien, comme du mal.  
Celui qui peut vous faire pousser des ailes, vous faire repousser toutes vos limites.  
Celui qui est sûrement la plus belle des magies.  
Celui qui est si dur à comprendre mais si simple à éprouver.

Ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour _elle_.  
_Elle _était irremplaçable.

Natsu s'était d'abord demandé s'il n'aimait pas Lisanna. Mais non.  
Puis cette question, il ce l'était reposé lorsque il avait rencontré Lucy. Toujours pas.  
Et quand ce fut au tour de Yukino, il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'interroger. C'était venu tout seul, sans prévenir, comme une évidence.

_Elle_ était incroyable. Comme ce sentiment.

* * *

Hey !  
J'ai pas de retard ! YOUHOU ! Et en plus mon prochain drabble est déjà près, j'ai plus qu'à le recopier sur l'ordi ;)  
Vous en pensé quoi de celui-ci ? Merci Bymeha, j'ai limite recopier ton message xD  
Pas trop fatigué de votre journée entière de cours ? Moi complètement !

Loupiote : En effet, c'est "son " désolé .

Voilà gros bisous, Magi ~


	24. Insomnies

« Tu as vu, Mira à l'air absente.  
– Oui, elle m'a dit quelle avait mal dormit.  
– Une insomnie ?  
– Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une tout autre raison ...  
– Fried ?  
– C'est ce que je pense, _conclue la mage des mots_. »

Les yeux des deux lectrices jonglaient de Mira et Fried. On aurait pu croire qu'elles suivaient un match de tennis à en voir leur visages synchronisés bouger de droites à gauche. Parfois elles laissaient échapper des gloussements en imaginant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire ces dernières nuits. Mira et Fried avaient l'air de plus en plus fatigués en ce moment.  
De quoi ce poser des questions non ?

* * *

Hey !  
Avouez, vous m'aviez oublié ? Et bah non, je reviens pour vous saoulez avec mes drabbles !  
Désolé du temps que j'ai mis. En plus j'ai des tas de drabbles de prêt depuis super longtemps mais j'avais la flemme .  
Pour le prochain j'hésite entre un Rogue x Ultear ou un avec Lucy. Au choix.  
Je n'arrive plus à sauter des lignes ça m'énerve !  
Gros bisous tout le monde, Magi ~


	25. Film d'horreur

« – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
– T'as peur ?  
–Noooooooooooooooon tu crois ? »

Le mage de l'ombre détourna le regard, se concentrant sur le film.  
Sympa.  
Ultear, ne voulant pas regarder une seconde de plus se film pire qu'horrible, plongea son visage dans la longue cape sombre de Rogue qui l'avait gardé jusque dans la salle de cinéma.  
Même si ce dernier était bien le roi du je-m'en-foutisme et du je-ne-montre-pas-mes-émotions, le contact avec la brune ne le laissait pas indiffèrent. Enfin pas non plus de là à rougir, faut pas exagéré !  
N'empêche qu'il l'emmènerait plus souvent voir des films d'horreurs.

* * *

Coucou !  
Et voilà, je suis encore en retard ! Et encore une fois, je suis désolé.  
Je prépare un autre O.S qui lui est presque fini mais malheureusement très court.  
Merci pour vos commentaire tout mignon de la dernière fois !  
Bisous Bisous, Magi ~

PS: Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas : regarder Pretty Little Liars. Bon, il y a quelques moment un peu guimauve mais l'énigme est vraiment -plus que- pas mal !


	26. Initiatives inutiles

« – Prochain ... Les pâtes !  
- Les pâtes !

Un fou furieux poussait un caddie sur lequel était assis un petit chat et déambulait dans le magasin tout en énumérant ce qui devait se trouver sur sa liste de courses. Tout ça sous le regard surpris et presque apeuré des personnes qu'ils évitaient de justesse en tournant à chaque fin de rayon.

- Mais c'est où !  
- Là ! Tournes !

Le jeune blond effectua un virage à 90° et s'arrêta net.

- On prend lequel ? Y'en a des tonnes de paquets ! Spaghetti, ravioli, tortellini, lasagnes, coquillettes ... On est d'accord que c'est nul comme nom pour le dernier ?  
- Yep !  
- Et si on prend un paquet de chaque, tu crois que ça lui suffira ?  
- Pas sur. C'est pas grave, on ira acheté des gâteaux en plus.  
- Et du chocolat ! »

Après avoir jeté un paquet de chaque catégorie de pâtes dans le caddie, ils foncèrent au rayon qui les intéressaient : tous ce qui était sucré et qui faisais grossir.

/ Un peu plus tard …

« – STING !  
- Oui ?  
- C'est quoi tout ça ?!  
- La mage stellaire, à peine rentré de sa journée shopping avec Yukino, découvrait un caddie plus que trop plein dans sa cuisine.  
- Bah les courses,_ répondit son amant arrivant d'un pas nonchalant à l'endroit ou se trouvait sa compagne.  
_- Les … courses ? »

Sting ne comprenait absolument pas la réaction de Lucy. Pour une fois qu'il avait aidé dans les corvées ! Sans qu'on lui demande en plus. C'était ça le problème. En général, quand Lucy ne lui demandait rien, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Ce que le dragon slayer n'avait toujours pas capté depuis les deux ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble. C'est pourquoi il avait jugé sympa et utile de prendre le bout de feuille déchiré qui se trouvait sur le sommet de la poubelle pleine qui avait attiré son attention alors qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Quand il avait lu ''Liste de courses'' comme premiers mots sur la feuille il avait commencé à se faire des films. L'imagination de sa copine déteignait décidément trop sur lui. Il perdrait seulement une ou deux heures de son temps et de celui de Lector dans un supermarché. Il ramènerait ensuite ses achats -payer bien évidement avec l'argent de Lucy- à l'appart. Un fois que Lucy verrait ce qu'il avait fait pour sois disant lui faire plaisir -c'est surtout ce qu'il lui raconterait- elle voudrait le remercier correctement de cette initiative ! Et bonjour la nuit torride et fantastique qu'ils passeraient ! Super plan non ? En théorie, du moins. Parce qu'en pratique, c'était un soupçon différent.

« – Sting. Comment as-tu su ce qu'il fallait acheté ?  
- J'ai regarder la liste,_ dit-il tout sourire, ne voyant pas le danger arrivé.  
_- Et où était cette liste ?  
- Dans la poubelle. Pourquoi ?  
- Y a rien qui te choque ?  
- Non.  
- Mais si la liste était à la poubelle c'est que j'en avais plus besoin !  
- Bah pourquoi faire une liste si c'est pas pour acheter ce qu'il y a dessus ?  
- Mais j'ai déjà acheter ce qu'il à dessus ! Le frigo est plein !  
- Ah …

Maintenant, Lucy était énervée.

- Et c'est quoi toutes ces pâtes ?!  
- Je savais pas les quelles prendre,_ répondit-il naturellement en haussant les épaules. _Alors j'ai tout pris.  
- Et tout ces gâteaux ? Ne va pas me dire que c'était sur la liste car ça n'y était pas.  
- C'est une idée de Lector !  
- Mais bon sang Sting ! C'est toi qui est censé être responsable ! »

Bon, il pouvait dire adieu à sa fabuleuse nuit. Dommage, il aurait beaucoup aimé voir Lucy dans les nouveaux sous-vêtements qu'il avait aperçu dépasser d'un des sacs ...

* * *

Hey !  
J'ai pas disparu, non non non. Enfin peut être un peu ...  
Du coup je vous ai fait un long drabble ! 533 mots de plus que d'habitude ;)  
Par contre je ne serais pas là pendant une semaine. Donner moi pleins d'idées de couples d'ici ce soir pour que je puisse écrire en vacances :) Parce que je par demain et que je n'aurais surement pas internet. Histoire que je vous poste plusieurs petits trucs en revenant.  
Je ne sais même plus si j'ai répondu à tout vis commentaire pour le drabbles précédents et j'en suis désolé !  
Gros bisous mais bébés pandas !  
Magi ~


	27. Album Photo

- Regardes comme il était mignon !  
- Encore plus sur celle-ci.

Lucy et Mira étaient assises sur le canapé de cette dernière, un gros livre sur leurs genoux, pointant du doigt à peu près toutes les photos qui se trouvaient dedans. La barmaid avait récemment fait une trouvaille intéressante en rangeant la bibliothèque présente dans le salon de son petit copain -livres désormais classés par ordre alphabétique en fonction des auteurs puis du titre. Pas que celui-ci ne lit vraiment. C'était plus ou moins un tas d'ouvrage jamais ouvert qu'il avait accumulé au fil des années. Tous des cadeaux qu'il n'avait pas refusé, souvent car il n'avait pas l'envie de se lancer dans le pourquoi du comment il s'en foutait totalement des bouquins. Mais revenons au livre assez spécial qu'elles avaient en leur possession. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient prisent dans la 'lecture' de ce fameux écrit et n'entendirent pas Luxus rentré. Il les regardait, intrigué en particulier pas la pointe d'euphorie qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard bleuté de Mira. Il reporta son attention sur ce qu'elles avaient accaparés depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà et cru reconnaître de ce qu'il s'agissait. Elle l'avait trouvé. Et était en train de le montré en plus. Traîtresse !

- Mira, commença t-il menaçant, où as-tu trouvé ça ?  
- Chez toi, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son joli visage.  
- Et qui t'as donné la permission le prendre et encore pire, de le regarder ?!

Pour toute réponse, elle agrandit son sourire.

- Personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves. Dis-toi que ça aurait pu être pire.  
- Et comment, Lucy ? J't'écoute ?  
- Elle aurait pu en prendre quelques une et les tirés en plusieurs exemplaires, par exemple. Pour les montrer à la guilde.  
- Déjà fait.

Il ne fallait jamais, je dis bien jamais laissé son album photo 18mois/6ans traîner lorsque on a pour copine Mirajane Strauss. Jamais.

oOoOo

* * *

Hey !  
Je reviens d'une semaine de vacances et je repars demain pour trois semaines. Donc ce sera surement le seul truc que vous verrez écrit de moi pour tout ce temps là. En même temps c'est pas mes drabbles qui vont vous manquer.

/!\ L'auteur raconte sa vie déprimante :  
Alors, j'ai eu pleins de problèmes avec mon ordi ! Mon père a mis à jour un pilot et résultat mon ordi ne capte plus internet. Youpi. Depuis 3 jours. Enfin bref, du coup j'ai écrit ça avec mon iPod d'où toutes les fautes. Je m'étais dit que je me relirais sur l'ordi. Ah ah ! Sauf que non ! j'ai voulu poster en début d'après-midi avec l'ordi de la maison mais il doit être le plus lent de toute la France. Avec pleins de bugs et tout et tout. J'ai donc du attendre toute l'après-midi pour avoir enfin accès à l'ordi de mon frère. Et voilà ! Maintenant j'ai la flemme de me relire, j'ai juste envie de poster le plus rapidement possible.

J'ai commencé autre chose : Un drabble très long ou un petit O.S (Environ 2 pages open office pour l'instant mais ça n'est pas près d'être terminé).  
J'ai aussi tout un tas de sujet et d'idées pour des drabbles. Demandez moi si vous voulez en savoir quelque uns, j'aimerais savoir également lequel vous voudriez voir apparaître en premier.  
Rien à voir, J'ai été chez le coiffeur et maintenant j'ai presque la même coupe que Yukino. Mon frère me fait la remarque depuis hier.  
Bon, Gros bisous et à bientôt !  
Magi ~


	28. Chat et souris, dragon et princesse

- Tu exagères !  
- C'est sa copine ou quoi ?

Sting, dragueur de premier ordre, venait de tenté sa chance avec Kinana. Sous les yeux possessifs de Cobra. Mauvaise idée.

- Non. Pas encore. Mais Mira est sur le coup. Et tant que Mira est occupé, elle me laisse tranquille avec … Elle me laisse tranquille.  
- Avec moi ? Sourit le blond avant de passé un bras autour des épaules de Lucy. Tu sais blondie, tu n'es pas obligé de me résister. Je sais que tu craques pour moi. Tout le monde le sais !  
- Tu me fatigues, soupira la jeune femme en retirant le bras du dragon blanc. T'es coriace.  
- Tu ne sais pas à quel point.  
- Détrompe toi, je pense avoir ma petite idée la dessus.

Lorsque un chat voit une souris, il ne la lâche pas avant de l'avoir manger toute crue. Il en est de même avec les dragons et les princesses. Seulement, le dragon de cette histoire dévie de temps en temps de sa trajectoire. Sans en oublié pour autant son objectif premier.

* * *

Hey !  
Ça fait un moment hein ?  
Cette fois, je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Juste vous dire que toute vos reviews me font énormément plaisir !  
J'ai un projet en cours, un Sting x Lisanna. Je ne sais plus si je vous en avait parlé. Je cherche un/une Beta reader, en passant.  
Si vous aimé le Luxus x Lucy, j'ai une O.S pas mal que j'ai découvert hier.  
Bisous, Bye, Magi ~


End file.
